Oral care implements such as replacement brush heads for an electric toothbrush are known that have a head section, a neck section, and a base section (for example, a handle section or housing section), where the neck section is arranged to be at least partly elastically deformable under a load applied at the head section along a use direction. It is known that the deformation of the neck section leads to a bending of the head section relative to the base section. Thus, the intended angle under which the head section should be applied for treatment of the oral cavity changes under an applied load and further the user does not necessarily note this bending as the head section may be located inside of the oral cavity when the load is applied.
Accordingly, there is a need for an oral care implement that is improved over the known oral care implements.